The Missing Piece
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: Based on two new characters, Ally and Jake, does include the flock after a few chapters, not very good at summaries, please read!
1. Guilt can reveal the truth

**Hey guys, **

**Brand new story! Tell me what you think! The flock does come in soon but not for another chapter I don't think. Please Review, I like feed back and I don't mind criticism. Any ideas are welcome too. ENJOY! Do you want more? It's not very long but I can promise you it gets longer! Way longer!**

**S.B.H**

**xoxox **

**Disclaimer: JP owns everything but my plot and Ally and Jake, all mine!**

**P.S Does anyone see the point in disclaimers? It's pretty obvious I'm not JP, if I was I wouldn't be writing on here!**

Preface

_Flashback-Start of the avian-human experiment_

_Four beautiful babies lying in their cots fast asleep. Little wings protrude from their backs and soon more will join them. The plan changed quickly though. There was still going to be eight avian-human hybrids just that two would be separated from the other six. Jerry, a new white coat working at the school was told to take one boy and one girl from the two girls and two boys and take them to another room and no matter what they would never know of the others existence. And that is exactly what happened. Experiment 1 and 2, also known as Max and Fang stayed together and were later joined by four others but as for Experiment 3 and 4, also known as Ally and Jake, they were separated from the group and kept together through their lives._

Guilt can reveal the truth-Chapter One

Isn't it funny how when your life flashes before your eyes you only focus on the things you did wrong and the things you regret. My life may not be flashing before my eyes and I may not be dying but I know what the only thing I regret is. Jake. How could I be so stupid? So incredibly stupid! Mentally smacking my forehead I looked around myself. Trees surround me like a blanket of despair. Hell on earth, I'd escaped and Jake was there. Guilt washed over me like a wave, threatening to drag me under. My fault, it was all my fault.

_Flashback_

_We'd been captured by the school. Again. Amazingly within 4 hours we were escaping down the white sterile walls that were bathed in a sickly flashing red alarm but Jake had a broken leg and couldn't run, the doors to outside and freedom weren't far away but he couldn't make it. Transformer-bots were coming,_

"_Leave me behind, I'll make it out and come find you!"_

_Jake panted out to me through his pain._

"_No, I won't leave you!"_

_I couldn't leave him in this hell hole…to die. I pushed the thought away roughly, he would NOT die!_

"_Please Al! I'll be in more pain seeing them hurt you!"_

_He was pleading, my arms hugged him tight as a lone tear slipped down my cheek then I pulled back and ran down the white, chemical smelling hall and burst out the door into the pouring rain. In seconds I was drenched, my wet hair clinging to my face, I turned and stopped. Staring back through the doors I saw the midnight sky eyes framed in an olive skinned face that I had seen everyday for fifteen long hard years. His overlong black fringe fell across one eye like always. Jake's eyes told me to do something I don't normally do because of privacy reasons read his mind. _

_Look at my file Al, you'll know where to go, that's where I'll meet you when I escape!_

_I nodded once then opened my wings to the sky and flew off as the Transformer-bots reached him. I love the rain; no one knows your crying._

_End Flashback_

I was camped up for the night in a forest far away from the school. Before I escaped we'd managed to steal a file about avian hybrids, a.k.a me and Jake. Slowly I opened the manila folder under the glow of the nearly non-existent fire next to me and I gasped. I knew what Jake meant now. There were six other avian hybrids out there, together as a flock. I had to find them so that if Jake escaped he could find me. Did you notice the "if" in there, it would be nice to think he could escape but I knew what reality was and I knew he couldn't without help which is where the flock come in but how will I find them I thought to myself, how? I smiled, Jake thinks of everything. He'd used his tracking power (he could find anyone in the world as long as he knew their name) to find them and luckily had wrote down where they were with a pen he must of nicked at the same time as the folder. My fingers raced over his writing once then I lay down on the ground and closed my eyes. Michigan here I come! The guilt came over me again but this time it sent me over into a deep restless sleep and finally I realised why it hurt so much to leave him behind, other then him being my best friend, I was in love with Jake.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Touch and Go

**Hey guys,**

**I had some free time so here's the next chapter. The Flock do come in soon, but sadly not this chapter and maybe not the next. I'm not sure yet. Sorry if the chapter takes a while but I am working on getting them up faster, be patient please. In the first chapter you found out one of Ally's powers which was mind reading like Angel, just to make it clear she cannot control minds just read them and after you've read this chapter I want you to guess what happened to the folder? Is it a new power or is it something else. If power, what power do you think it is? **

**S.B.H**

**xox **

**Disclaimer:**

**Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride otherwise I would have Fang. *sigh* But I do own Ally and Jake, they are all mine…and of course any other OC's as well. =þ **

**Warning:**

**May contain some course language, nothing real bad at all and I don't even consider swear words but I don't want to offend anyone. Also my personal opinion throughout the story may not be the same as some characters. **

Touch and Go

"Is she asleep?"

"The subject appears to be, we should move in now."

Leaves rustled in the distance and I knew from the word 'subject' that scientists were here. Were they really stupid enough to come by themselves…by the sounds of it, they are. I evened my breathing out to make myself appear like I am asleep which as you can tell, I most definitely am not. The rustling came closer until I could tell they are only a few feet away, I roll over sweeping my legs out, knocking them over as I jump graciously to my feet and stare down at them with my known glare. Their eyes widen a fraction and they start to cower away from me.

"Please," one of the two begged, "don't hurt us."

"Why shouldn't I, you were going to do the same to me." I actually wouldn't hurt them, just knock them out and leave them on the side on the high way for someone to find. I took a close look at them as they stammered and stuttered, really getting on my nerves. One was quite short with a bald head and ugly big round glasses that he kept pushing up his nose like they were a size to big. The other was about average height, very skinny and grey hair, over all, not the best looking guys around. I can say that for sure.

"We weren't, we swear."

The other one answered as they tried to crawl away, like puppies with their tails between their legs.

"Well you certainly aren't here to sell Girl Guide biscuits so that's really the only option to you being here, isn't it."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and they knew it.

"Shut your eyes and you won't feel a thing."

They obeyed without question, squeezing their eyes shut as hard as they could then BAM. One hit and their down. Both knocked unconscious, I drag their lazy asses to the high way which was very far away and made me very grouchy but it was so worth it when a squirrel came and started knocking on the short guys head with a nut. My feet dragged one after the other into the under bush from the side of the high way until I reached the tree I slept under and the manila folder containing my life's secrets. Family, I had one so I wouldn't need the folder. Whoosh, my wings unfolded from my back in a flurry of feathers. I found an opening in the trees above me and jumped into the air, up and down, my black wings glinted in the sunlight as they pushed me up into the fresh air of the morning. The emerald streaks on them glinted in the sun just as sleek as the black ones. The emerald may not exactly be a natural colour on wings but it looked cool so who really cares? I went higher and higher till no one on the ground would be able to notice me then let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. My hand whipped up to stop the tears coming, I had never lived more then a day away from Jake and now here I am sucking in clean, non chemical air while he's probably being tortured. Thinking about it doesn't make it better, I scolded myself. Sighing I knew I should destroy the folder just in case wherever I through it in a bin someone would find it. Within two seconds the folder was gone into oblivion, the ashes slipping through my fingers like sand falling down to earth with the wind.

(I decided to be nice and keep going, this is still chapter 2)

Remind me why I didn't ever buy hair ties for when I was flying? The wind was whipping my hair into my eyes and mouth making me move it away with my fingers for it to come straight back and annoy me some more. My hair wasn't too long so it wasn't too bad but still, when you have dark brown wavy/angel curly hair that went to just past your shoulders it was definitely annoying. Especially when you have a fringe that goes down to just above your eyes. In other words, a Minge fringe to explain it more, but I hate calling it that. Most people who see me think my hair's pretty cool what with the emerald streak down the right side at about where my ear was, it matched my emerald eyes so I put it in. Oh and of course my wings but I can't go round saying,

"Yeah my emerald streak is cool. I put it in cause it matches my eyes and wings."

That would be very incredibly stupid. Actually I'm lying, I didn't put it in because it matched my eyes and wings, I put it in because Jake told me he thought emerald made me stand out. I'm still not sure if he was joking or not. Country changed to city below me as I started getting closer to my destination. I had to admit to myself it would be a bit touch and go for a few days, I couldn't let it be a few weeks. Who knows what they could do to him in that amount of time, even a few days can be devastating, leaving a person badly injured or even- d- d- death. Swallowing hard I shut my mind off of that particular topic and focused on my mission. Find the Flock, convince them to trust me and get Jake out of that hell hole. Shivers ran down my back, fear filled me but so did a thrill. Michigan spread out on the horizon in front of me, only about half and hour now. About lunch time my internal clock told me. I was another step closer to rescuing Jake. No matter how many transformer bots they throw at me, I will save him. There is no other option to me. I miss him so much, his jokes and sarcasm. If only he knew I loved him, more then a brother sister way, he knows I'm coming for him. Who ever the bastard is that took him from me is going down. So is the whole empire of psychos. It's time for the company to go down under and I would make it happen even if it took a few years.

**That's it for this chapter, not very exciting I know but it gets better in a few chapters. I think this story will be based on a new company maybe, it's based after the Final Warning and it will have Fax, a bit later in the story, not right at the start.**


	3. Bird Catching

**Hey guys,**

**Here's the next chapter of the story, the Flock will come in soon, I promise! If you have any ideas or comments about the story just review of PM me, I don't mind either one. Hope you like it! I'm in a hot dog mood just to explain the random hot dog bit during this chapter and I'm trying to make reading the story easier by putting spaces in certain bits. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it made me ecstatic and this chapter I'm dedicating the chapter to RenRawrzBby, -Nudgey-, and a****wsomeness is an awesome word. They all reviewed on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Famous authors write on fan fiction don't they?**

Bird Catching

Michigan, the only state to consist of two peninsulas, the lower one shaped as a mitten and that is exactly where I am. In the heart of 'the mitten', real threatening huh? No offence to Michigan people. It has officially been four days, four freaking days since I arrived here and what have I found, nothing, nada. They've probably left by now I thought as I walked down the windy street. It wasn't really cold as such just windy and having light bones didn't help the matter in the slightest.

The place that was holding Jake hostage has no name yet, we don't know what it's called but since we were last there they had upped security, it was easy to get out but getting in is another matter and one thing I can't do on my own. Therefore the reason I am walking Michigan's streets with false hope. I know for a fact they move around every few days and it's been once again four freaking days without anything. Not even a clue.

If you haven't noticed I'm a little upset but I won't stop searching until I find the Flock and convince them to help me save Jake.

Another store front and another load of voices wafting into my head as I stalk past but none of them flock related.

_I wonder what Amy's doing this weekend…_

_Do these jeans make my butt look big…_

_Maybe I should cancel the holiday…_

And many more very interesting thoughts, note the sarcasm.

The scenery changed and now a park stood off to my right, just across the road and in view was a park bench just calling tome to sit down on it for a minute. I complied without another thought.

When the road was clear to walk across I slowly jogged to the other side and stopped in front of a hotdog vendor.

"Four hotdogs, all with just mustard please."

I tried to sound sweet but with the way he glared at me I mustn't have…or it could be the fact he's getting divorced and his wife's taking him for all he's got which isn't much. I flinched at the thoughts littering through his brain as I paid and took the four delicious looking and smelling hotdogs to the bench and sat down. Looking around at my surroundings I ate the hotdogs, savouring every bite that filled my taste buds, and stomach, with pleasure. He may have been grouch but man could he make one good hotdog.

People walked past, young and old, males and females, kids, teenagers, adults, all different from each other. I did a 360 then relaxed onto the bench, nothing out of the usual.

My body went rigid and I jumped up excited, ready to run for my life. Not from something evil chasing me but because I could see a group of kids and teenagers standing a little bit away, they all looked just like the photos of the flock that were in the manila folder.

My legs carried my, faster then I've ever ran before, over to the group and the closer I got to the group the more I was sure it was them. I couldn't see their faces but it would be too much of a coincidence that they all looked like the flock from behind and then weren't. There was even a small black Scotty dog. Relief flooded through me as I got closer and closer. I had finally found them and now there was nothing stopping me from getting Jake back.

I'm coming Jake, I'm coming.

**Review please, I feel ignored. =(**


	4. Mc Donald's Mayhem

**Hey guys,**

**What's new? Well of course this chapter! E,R,R. Enjoy, Read and Review! Oh and just so you know, the Flock will be in soon, sooner then you think. Lol. Sorry it's so short, it's a filler and you'll find out why soon. **

**S.B.H**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I look like a male over 50? No didn't think so. **

Mc Donald's Mayhem – inspired by La La Land by Demi Lovato

My search for the flock was going just dandy. I was now sitting at a table in a Mc Donald's eating a whole bunch of food, binging in my sorrow I guess you could say. I knew they would be hard to find but I though it wouldn't take this long. I sighed as I took an angry bite of an unfortunate cheese burger. Now your lost aren't you? I had seen one of the Flock hadn't I? Well no, it was actually just a random guy wearing fake wings but from that distance you can't blame me. Guess I shouldn't be surprised though, why the hell would they walk around with their wings out for all to see, god that was a stupid move on my part. Let me catch you up. It's been a week since that "misunderstanding" as I told him when he threatened to call the cops for me hugging him, I mean it was pretty stupid for him to say, why would cops arrest someone for hugging someone that they though they were looking for. Ugh. They probably aren't even here still, I thought to myself as I stared out the window. An eraser could have come up to my table and sat down next to me and I wouldn't have noticed. It was like I was in a trance I couldn't get out of. The whole week had been a disaster, the next day I tried to shoplift some food then found they were giving away free hotdogs across the road, notice much? Many more incidents occurred but they are too embarrassing to even think of at the moment. Shaking my head I came out of my trance to find I had eaten half the meal and all the workers were staring at me making me get nervous.

"I'm sure they don't pay you to stand around and stare at the customers."

They turned back to their work instantly but some were brave enough to keep giving me sideways glances. That doesn't really work considering, oh yeah, I'm a mind reader. Now normally I would have just ignored them but as you might have noticed, I'm not in the best of moods and every little thing was getting on my nerves. It really wasn't anyone's fault other them me obviously that I was in this mood. I hadn't found the Flock; it had been a week since I last saw Jake and he could be-

I chocked on my food giving myself a coughing fit which just happened to bring myself more attention, great. I just couldn't finish that though without nearly killing myself as you just saw first hand. He would be fine I told myself as I got back into my regular chewing mode, now I was picking at the chips, my last bit of food left now. Finally finished I started to walk to the door of the restaurant now ignoring the astounded looks of the employees; I tuned myself to listen to my surroundings again. My mind was tired of listening to others thoughts so when I entered I blocked them out to have my lunch in peace. It would have been better if I had.

"Watch where you're squirting that sauce Gazzy, our clothes already have blood on them, they don't need that too."

A female voice told a young boy off as he cackled manically.

"Whoa!"

I slipped over not watching where I was going and landed right next to there table where they all turned to look at me curiously. I only just managed to stutter out the words.

"You're the Flock?"

And that's when my future changed forever.


	5. Trust Starts At The Beggining

**Hey guys,**

**Now, normally I am the slackest person in the world for updating and here I am updating every few days. Feel privileged because all my other stories haven't got this type of attention. Thank Nalakitty in the Istory group on Max-dan-wiz. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**Silent Broken Heart**

**Xoxox**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**Nalakitty**

**6Dark6Flyer6**

**SignedSealedWritten**

**Shayne Rider**

**And to the anonymous reviewer.**

**You guys are awesome, when I saw how many reviews I got and what you guys said I was the happiest person in the world, I swear! Keep reviewing, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I'm totally JP disguised as a 14 year old girl. **

**P.s Yay for the long-ness of this chapter!**

Trust Starts At The Beginning

As I stared up at them smiling with glee, all of their mouths dropped open in shock then the girl, Max (I'm guessing who is who from the folder) turned and glared at Fang muttering something like,

"You and your stupid blog fans."

He grinned quickly at her and I could visibly see her relax then she smiled slightly back at him. I don't have to be a mind reader to see those two will end up together. The little blonde haired girl giggled, obviously the mind reader of the group. Angel, I think the folder said. It was definitely them; there was no doubt about it. Max, the leader of the group stood from the table abruptly then the rest followed but suddenly she stopped as if she was daydreaming.

I checked her mind but there was nothing there, I could get through any mind block but this was different, it was like she had no mind. It was there a minute ago and now, poof, gone. Suddenly she was back; her mind was unclear as to why, something about a voice in her head. Was she crazy? I shook my head then realised I was still on the floor; quickly I scrambled to my feet embarrassed that I had gone off to dream land. What was I thinking wasting time like this? I had no idea.

They looked like they were about to make a run for it but lucky for me, Angel refused to leave till they talked to me. I stupidly hadn't said a word since the start of this big drama. My mouth felt dry as I finally managed to croak out some coherent words.

"Please wait. I'm not a fan of that blog thing. _I'm like you._"

The last part was whispered but it made them stop in their tracks as Angel just sat back down smiling. Max looked torn between leaving and staying, I think the curiosity was winning. Fang was emotionless, Iggy was just standing there looking confused, Nudge was gaping like a fish in surprise and the Gasman was looking mischievous as he shoved something in his pockets.

"We can trust her Max, she's on our side."

Angel was pleading with Max.

"Follow us."

Yup, curiosity won.

Slowly I followed behind them into the forest just out of town, light filtered through the trees but I couldn't focus on the beauty. They were all staring at me, what they thought was subtle but to me it was plain obvious, like standing behind a skinny ass tree saying, you can't see me. Not only were they staring but they were whispering, I mean, if I really wanted to know they were talking about me, which it was pretty clear they were, all I'd have to do is read their minds.

But of course they didn't know that, I was blocking some things from Angel, such as the powers I have and all information on Jake until I knew they were safe to talk to and would help me. We stopped in a clearing somewhere on the west side on the forest I'd say but I couldn't be sure of it unless I flew over the top. Speaking, or rather thinking of flying, my wings were cramped up tight. If I could just, ah, that was better. I let my wings out slightly, not enough for anyone to see them but for a bit more bulk to be shown on my back.

The flock all stood on one side of the clearing with me standing awkwardly on the other side. I may have been nervous as hell but I was confident they would help. They all had good hearts and considering I was like them they would hopefully help out one of their own. If I had to I'd follow them around for a week, or more, until they gave in.

"Talk. Now."

Max's voice was hard but laced with curiosity from when I had said, _I'm like you._

I sighed, the easiest way would be to just throw out my wings and show them, so I did. Wings unfurled I stood there gauging their reactions to my black and emerald wings that were just like theirs.

How did I know this, we had the same type of bird in us, the same percentage and Nudge had recovered fast enough to snap out her own wings comparing them to my own ones which apparently really cool cause in the next moment she was talking non stop.

"OMG, your wings are so cool! I wish mine were coloured instead of natural colours that match actual bird's wings. Did you dye them to match your eyes or is it natural?"

Her eyes were so innocent considering all the things that she had most likely seen.

"Nothing about me is natural."

It was said so quiet I'm sure no one would hear me say it but the blind one, Iggy, heard me. Maybe he has super hearing or something.

"What did you say?"

He just had to ask, didn't he?

A wind blew through the clearing reminding me that my wings were out so I self consciously closed them against my back and shook my head, I couldn't truthfully answer that.

"Why are you here? How do you know about us? What do you want?"

Those were questions I could truthfully answer. They didn't ask those though.

"Okay start from the beginning, introductions first, obviously you know who we are but who are you?"

This time it wasn't Max, it was Fang, who everyone was thinking about when he said that because apparently that's the most words he's spoken all year. It might be a joke.

I took a deep breathe readying myself to tell my story.

"My name is Ally, I'm 14 and I grew up in a cage like all of you. I'm 98% human and 2% avian, again, just like all of you and I need your help to save my best friend who is the only family I've got."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

The moment of truth had come.

"You can't, you can never know for sure."

Max smiled, she actually smiled.

"Telling the truth gets you points. Now let's hear the whole story."

**I know that they may be a little OOC but bear with me please! Review!**


	6. In The Lime Light

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I really appreciate it and it makes my day! =) If you guys have ideas, tips, things you want to see in the story, just PM me and I'll definitely consider all of them. Oh and if you're a Twilight fan then it'd be cool if you could go read my other story, Happily Ever After…Or Not. Read, Review and Enjoy! **

**S.B.H**

**Xoxox**

**This chapter's dedicated to:**

**Nalakitty**

**Rainy Day Tears**

**Shayne Rider**

**Dramaqueen-144**

**RenRawrzBby**

**Basically anyone reviewed on the last chapter, I'm sorry if I missed someone, it wasn't on purpose I promise!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't see the point in these, I mean, is it not obvious that I'm not the author??? **

In The Lime Light

Sighing, I tend to do a lot of that lately don't I? The fire flickered in front of my eyes; entrancing me as I remembered the talk I had had a few hours ago with the flock.

_Flashback_

"_I grew up in a lab just like all of you," my eyes searched their faces to find nothing decipherable. They gave me two percent avian DNA and did inhumane tests." _

_I shivered involuntarily at the memories flashing through my mind of my time in hell on earth. _

"_Why can't I read your mind?"_

_Everyone looked shocked and looked from Angel to me then got into a fight stance as if I'd just turned into an enemy. I debated with myself if I should tell them or not._

"_I can…read minds…like you can Angel. My mind blocks are stronger then your powers are at the moment but I'll put them down so you know you can trust me." _

_I hadn't had my mind blocks down in years so I felt vulnerable, like any moment someone would jump out with a rouge alpaca and attack. Angel giggled at that thought and nodded at her family who then relaxed a bit. A flicker of Jake's wings in my mind made me check the sky hoping I would see him there, flying round. Suddenly _

_Angel's face contorted into a confused expression then one of surprise. Oh crap!_

"_Who's Jake?"_

_Her voice had broken the silence, well it would of come up sooner or later. _

"_He's…my best friend," my voice broke on the words best friend because of how I felt about him. _

"_He's another avian hybrid like us and he is stuck in one of the lab's right now and…I need your help to get him back. Please, he's my only family!" _

_By this time I was holding back tears. Angel could see everything that had happened and knew how much I love him so she was crying too, she turned to Max and started giving her bambi eyes. _

"_Please can we help Max, Please?" _

"_I'm sorry but I don't-"_

_Max was cut off by Nudge starting to give bambi eyes to try to convince her. Fang and Max looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation, I hope they get together soon cause if they do help me that is going to drive me crazy! I shared a smile with Angel who was thinking the same thing. _

"_Okay, we'll help you but as soon as this puts the flock in too much danger we are out and just so you know, we don't trust anyone outside of our flock so if we find out you've betrayed us in anyway then I will kick your butt from here to next year."_

_Her voice held strength and I knew she wasn't kidding._

"_I wouldn't betray you and same goes for me, I don't trust anyone other then myself and Jake but I'm going to have to trust you. I can't do this without help."_

_Flashback end_

That was two hours ago, now everyone is asleep but Max, Fang and Iggy who were on the other side of the fire, as far away from me as possible.

"Do you know who your family is?"

Iggy's voice carried to me from across the fire, it broke the silence and brought me out of my trance. Family, why did he want to know that?

"Um, no, I don't. I mean if I wanted to I could have known years ago but I don't want a normal life, Jake is all the family I need, he's been with me for as long as I can remember."

He nodded slightly then the silence hot again, I knew they were awkward but I couldn't help them with that. Fang whispered to Max he was going to sleep and to wake him up for second watch with Iggy following suit. Now it was just me and Max. Fang didn't want to leave Max alone with me in case but he knew she could look after herself.

"Why do you want us to help you, why not someone else?"

I thought about it for a second before answering.

"Because you're the only ones who can help."

She did a 360 quickly then looked at each flock member in turn lingering on Fang a little longer then the others.

"Why don't you tell him?"

My voice came out quieter then I meant it to be but she heard me.

"What are you talking about?"

I chuckled; she didn't know it herself yet.

"Why don't you tell Fang you love him…as more then a brother?"

Max's face turned a bright read as she answered me,

"I don't know what you're talking about; Fang's my brother nothing more."

I rolled my eyes,

"Sure, so that's why your redder then a tomato, you stuttered on the word brother and whenever you look at him your heart goes a mile a minute and don't get me started on your thoughts."

I was just teasing but obviously she didn't get that,

"Oh, you are so full of it aren't you," she spat at me, "you say all this stuff but really your just the same as me. Your to afraid to say how you feel about Jake, Angel told me how you feel so don't try and deny it."

Her fists were curled into tight balls and she looked extremely angry.

"I realised too late."

Four simple words that summed up my big mistake, my wings unfurled as I choked down tears,

"I'm going for a fly,"

Was all I could get out before I turned and jumped into the air pumping my wings powerfully, zooming through the sky and not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Magical line goes here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flying always helped me clear my head; the sky was starting to turn orange and pink as a new day dawned on the horizon. My internal clock told me it was about six am but I couldn't be positive. I started circling down to the clearing where Iggy was starting on breakfast as Max kicked the flock awake.

My feet skidded on the ground as I landed kind of messily, I ran a few steps then stopped just in front of them, shaking my feathers out as my wings cooled in the warm breeze.

"Where were you?"

Fang's voice was like stone, cold and hard.

"I was out flying, am I not allowed doing that?"

"Of course you can fly, but for 5 hours? How stupid do you think we are?"

Max retorted back at me, if we got over the whole trust issue then maybe we could be good friends, not likely at this point though.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, what is wrong with flying, even if it was for 5 hours it's not like I was-oh my god, they thought I had-

Slowly I turn to face them,

"You think I went to the school don't you, you think I've betrayed you."

That wasn't a question, now I'm sure you're all wondering why I didn't simply read their minds, well I prefer to give people privacy so I only read minds when I have to.

"Well you did didn't you?"

Cold as ice, if I hadn't have been an experiment and tough as nails,(mostly), then their voices would have me cowering scared.

"No, hello, Angel could have told you that."

"She didn't guys, she would never. She's good."

Angel's voice sounded so young and innocent. Nudge was silent for once. Max looked at me for a few seconds before announcing our departure,

"U & A guys, including you Ally."

**Yeah the characters are OOC but some things had to be said and I'm not JP so I can't write exactly the same but I am trying. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love ya!**


	7. Research Enabled

**Hey guys,**

**A new chapter is here, I have some awesome pictures of not only Ally and Jake but of the whole flock for later on in the story so I can't wait till then so I can post them and show all of you! I'm really excited about where this story is going, I have basically all of it planned out so now all I have to do is write it out which may take a while cause of how many chapters there will most likely be but I will try and post more often!**

**S.B.H**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: Have we not gone over this, I only own the plot, and OC's. **

_Italics-Ally listening to other peoples thoughts. _

Research Enabled

'Mr Chu's Family Restaurant', stated the sign outside where we stood. We had flown to a small town in search of Gamma, the company I had grown up at. In the window of the restaurant was a notice of some sort but it didn't really matter what it said but in fact the logo printed upon it. There was the logo that had haunted me for years,

"That's it guys." I pointed at the logo and they gathered round to examine it.

"Are you sure?" Max asked me.

"Yeah, I'm positive."

The library wasn't far from Mr Chu's place so we walked swiftly up the street watching every person that went past us to make sure they were not a threat. It was a small grey stone building with many books and two computers that this town called a library but to me it seemed like a basement so my claustrophobia kicked in. Nudge sat down at the first computer and set out to find where the closest 'Gamma' corporation so we could get some info on where Jake was.

"He's…he's in San Francisco at the moment." Nudge said as she typed away at the computer, concentrating as hard as she could on the screen in front of her.

"I'm sorry but I can't find anymore at the moment, this computer is too old."

Nudge looked up at me sadly and my heart melted for the kid.

"You've done great Nudge! You've found him." I beamed at her and she smiled back glad to help. Well I guess we were off to San Francisco.

"Ow!" Nudge squealed as I once again flew into her. We were nearly in San Francisco and I was no where near used to flying in formation hence Nudge squealing whenever I bumped into her.

"Sorry Nudge." My voice was like a record player being mercilessly played over and over again whenever I flew a little too high. At first the flock thought it was funny but now they are just sick of it and so am I. Carefully tipping the feathers in my wings I flew down below the flock and a bit to the side so I wouldn't bump any of them anymore.

The lights of San Francisco shone brightly below us as we entered the city. Gamma was the biggest skyscraper in the city and one of the only. (AN: Sorry, I hate these too but I have never been to America let alone San Francisco so I'm sorry about the lack of knowledge of the city.)

A deserted park welcomed us in as we flew to the ground dead tired and collapsed in the nearest tree. It was an older styled playground surrounded by trees that we all were sleeping in. One tree each so snoring wasn't a problem though I won't name names…COUGHIGGYCOUGH

The park looked like it hadn't been used in months so it was one of the safest places, though no places were safe for us avian Americans with those bird catchers and giant cats around the place, not. I snuggled into the rough tree bark and fell into a fitful slumber filled with dreams of dread and disaster.

A large warm hand shook my shoulder forcefully but gently and a deep voice called to me through the dark.

"Ally, wake up. It's time to go." The voice told me.

"No Jakey, not yet. Me still seepy." I slurred as I drifted in and out of consciousness. The voice left me alone and left giving me peace. I hadn't realised what I had said till I heard two familiar voices talking quietly, one belonging to the voice that had tried to pull me from my sleep.

"She thought I was Jake, she sounded innocent like Ange so I left her to sleep." A sigh was heard from the other person before footsteps sounded coming closer to where I was.

"Come on Ally, its Max, time to get up. We will get Jake back, don't worry." Max's voice was gentle but firm which pulled me from my sleeping state, I stared at her before whispering a thanks and hopping out of my tree to go get breakfast from Iggy. I had called Fang Jake accidentally while I was disoriented, way to make things more awkward Ally, I scolded myself.

"Morning Iggy." I smiled as he handed me a few breakfast bars.

"Morning Ally, are we going to save your boyfriend today?" I chocked on the bite of bar I was eating before blushing and shaking my head frantically. In the background I could hear Max and Fang holding in laughter but not succeeding.

"Omg, Jake is your boyfriend? That is sooo sweet. Why didn't you tell us? What was your first date like? Is he a good kisser? I wish I had a boyfriend but-" I cut Nudge of right then and there completely astounded and shocked.

"Jake is NOT my boyfriend. We haven't kissed Nudge and Iggy I might just kill you." I basically yelled.

"Sure sure." Iggy muttered under his breath as I glared at him which was wasted on him. Nudge looked upset at this new information.

"Well I guess it's time to get going, U and A flock." Max announced. Our wings all whipped out as we jumped into the sweet spring morning air. In and out, up and down, one beat two beats. To help me concentrate I counted my breaths, wings beats and heart beats. The tallest building was the Gamma Corporation and that was where we were headed.

Landing silently a block away in the darkness of the alley we reviewed the plan of action. There was a balcony on the 3rd story that faced an alley, we would go in from there and find a computer in which we would find the room Jake was in then get him, kick some butt and miraculously escape. Pretty simple, right? Wrong.

We walked the distance always on our toes and ready to run if needed until we were standing below the balcony. I checked the building and found that no thoughts were coming from the room attached to the balcony so we used our wings to push us up and over the fence around the balcony.

Iggy worked his magic with the lock and we were in. It was silent other than a slight humming noise coming from the air conditioning which gave the whole place a chilly affect causing goose bumps to form on my arms. I flittered around the room and found that no computers were here so we continued out into the silent hallway in search of an empty room with a computer.

Looking through some of the windows in the different doors we could see cages, labs and scientists but so far we have not seen anyone and have made no noise. Finally we found an empty room with a computer. We entered waiting for an alarm but none came so we got Nudge to get on the computer. She closed her eyes touching the screen for about five seconds than typed in a password and was searching within a minute.

"Oh no." I ran over staring at the screen for about a millisecond before dropping my head and became overcome with the want to punch something.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked from a corner where he sat tracing the lines in the tiled floor.

My voice cracked, "Jake was shipped to another Gamma location about two hours ago." Everyone looked sympathetic but I was just angry, we were so close and it was useless.

"Let's go." I said sadly walking out of the room into the hallway. The flock followed silently until footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and were only just around the corner from where we were standing. I panicked before realising what we could do even though it would show the flock more than I wanted them to know.

Random Guard's POV

Walking the rounds was always so boring and the things that happened in this building were repulsive but I was paid not to notice and I needed the money for my family. I heard a door open and close just around the corner from the hallway I was in and decided I should check it out. Whoever it was sounded startled.

Turning around the corner I saw something I was not expecting…a young woman in her late twenties with long blonde hair stood with her back to me. A man about thirty stood next to the young woman and he had blonde hair just like the woman. She appeared to be telling off the five blonde haired children around her, all of the children were younger than ten and looked down guiltily at the ground as she reprimanded them.

"I told you to stay with me but you have to go running off into a building and up two flights of stairs. We don't know what building this is and we could get sued for trespassing. Never run away from me ever again. You are all grounded!"

"But Muuuuuum!" The children whined looking up from the ground.

"No buts, you are all grounded end of story. You need to listen to your mother." The man told the children as he grabbed his partner's hand.

I walked up behind them making them notice my presence.

"I'm sorry miss but you all aren't allowed up here. It's a restricted area." She looked tiredly at me.

"I am so sorry sir; my children went running off into the building. We will leave straight away." She shot a furtive glance at her children leading them to the door leading to the stairs and from there the exit.

"Make sure you keep them under control." My voice was gruff as I watched them leave before I started whistling and continued on my merry way.

**So, did you like it? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I will be focusing on this story and my twilight fan fiction so I should be able to update more frequently. This story will have a sequel and a threequel but the threequel will be nothing of what you expect. =) REVIEW!**


	8. Shifting Times And Feeling Exposed

**Hey guys,**

**So now all of you are probably wondering, how they disappeared and what was with the blonde family…well read on and find out. ;) REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER AND MAKE ME SMILE…I need some smiles at the moment. I really do. Okay, I'm back from hiatus so updating will continue. Enjoy. **

**SBH**

**Xox**

I closed the exit door hurriedly because I knew that I couldn't do this much longer.

"Ally, how did you do that? You saved our asses." Max told me sounding curious as to what I had done and how.

"I'm glad I could help and I'll explain later but in about three seconds I'm going to black out."

"What!?!" someone shrieked surprised as my eyes closed and I fell to the ground letting the black take me under.

~A few hours later~

I was isolated; I couldn't move, couldn't see and couldn't hear. But oddly enough I could feel a prodding on my arm. The prodding was slowly bringing me back to life in a way; I was starting to be able to feel my body again meaning that the blackness was receding.

"Gazzy! She will wake up when she is ready to; stop prodding her with the stick!" Max's angry voice could be heard as I groaned and tried to open my eyes. It was sometime in the afternoon and the sun was just about out of sight so it wasn't too bright on my eyes.

I was lying near a tree meaning I could use it to sit up very slowly. The flock were all sitting around the fire in the middle of the clearing we were gathered in other than Gasman who was sitting beside me and Fang and Max who were sitting close by staring at me.

"It's good to see you awake finally." Max's tone was calm but I could feel the tension in the air. They were wondering about what I had done back at Gamma.

"It's good to be awake." My voice was steady as we had a staring contest. Both of our gazes were penetrating and angry. I was angry that she didn't trust me and she was angry that I didn't tell them plus the fact that she didn't know who the hell I really was. I could be anyone.

"Why don't you tell us what happened back there?" Max suggested.

I sighed looking down at my hands folded in my lap.

"I can shape shift but only into people, I can't turn into animals or anything like that. I can also change how the people around me look but it takes too much energy so I don't often do it. That's the longest I've ever held out for." I explained as well as I could.

"So how you look right now is natural?" Fang asked wearily, leaning slightly closer to Max, he was very protective of her and I thought it was cute but now was not the time.

I hesitated, to tell or not to tell. "No, it's not. I can hold onto whatever I change myself to look like for however long I want."

They were not happy about this; Gazzy received a look from Max which told him to scram. He did so within seconds.

My whole body started to tingle. My skin turned a light shade of olive as my hair grew longer, slowly turning into waves that cascaded nearly half way down my back. The colour changed to a chestnut brown which matched my dark brown eyes.

"This is what used to be me." My voice was only a whisper in the fresh night air.

I don't know how but it was like Max and Fang knew I was telling the truth because they relaxed slightly. Max stood and went to get the kids in bed. I changed back to what I chose to look like, it was safer this way. Another day was done and it was time to go to sleep. Max had first watch, Fang had second, I had third and Iggy had fourth.

Everyone was asleep other than Max, Fang and of course me. The two lovebirds must have thought I was asleep because they started to talk in hushed whispers. One moment they were talking and the next they were sucking face like it was the only way to stay alive. I could tell in Max's head that she wasn't going to run away.

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

I had been woken up for my watch, they were surprised I was so awake in seconds but sometimes I'm just like that. I was smiling at Fang who was getting wary of me. I knew that they had kissed but they didn't know that yet and I wasn't going to tell them quite at the moment. It was the middle of the night.

It had been an hour since then and everything was going good until a scream came from Max who bolted up like she had been shocked. Well it certainly wasn't me, I hadn't done anything. Fang was up and by her side holding her to him as the flock got up and crowded round to see if she was okay.

I looked into her mind, big mistake. Flashing pictures filled my mind, some of Jake. Then a voice filled Max's mind that wasn't hers. I was more then surprised now. _He's here Max, you will need to be quick._

As soon as it came, it was gone.

**REVIEW PLEASE, REMEMBER IT MAKES ME SMILE! SORRY IT'S KIND OF SHORT. **


	9. Honourary Member

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the wait, my dad broke the laptop. You basically can't see anything on the screen and that is where I have everything stored for my stories so yeah, that's what's up with the delay but I've sucked it up and managed to get on the other comp which my dad has been hogging to write this chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Half way, we were only half way frigging there!? How could six hours of flying only have us half way to Alabama? After Max had recovered from her brain attack as she called them she explained about the voice. One of the pictures that were shown in her head had a sign saying Alabama on it then a building by a forest plus some co-ordinates.

We were now in the state of Kentucky and had to stop as nightfall was rapidly approaching. We had been flying all day and we were all dead tired. Angel and Nudge had pulled out the big guns and produced bambii eyes and crocodile tears onto Max while circling her singing please until her resolve crumbled and she agreed to a hotel for the night.

We had got two adjoining rooms, boys in one and us girls in the other. Max plopped down on the couch beside me after tucking in the others who were now all asleep in their respective beds. They were all squeaky clean though who knew how long that would last. The TV was on mute in front of us, some romance movie that didn't interest me in the least. I knew that I wasn't the only one not watching it.

I picked up the remote and switched it off watching the screen go black.

"If you want to say something to me, you don't have to sit pretending to watch TV." I said while chancing a glance at her face before looking at the black TV screen again. Max's mouth was open in shock.

"How did, I mean how did you…?" she trailed off leaving the question out there. I tapped my head as understanding dawned in her eyes.

"You never told me what the deal was with you and Jake." Max told me, I knew it would come up eventually. If I wanted Max to trust me then I would have to grin and bear telling the truth. Why was the truth so hard?

"I…love him, as much more than a brother. We've grown up together so I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me." I paused for a moment before continuing on, "There are two things I regret in my life, one is not telling him I love him and now I might never be able to which is why I was pressuring you into telling Fang." I explained as best I could.

At least now she understood.

"What's the second thing you regret?" she whispered to me scared to wake the kids. I said nothing, I just sat there looking down until she got up and went to bed then just before she was asleep I whispered the answer,

"Leaving him there to die."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was rising over the trees. I had taken the last watch at the hotel. I was sitting on the roof watching the yellow glow cover everything declaring that morning had come and wasn't leaving for a while. I stood up dusting off my jeans and went back through the window touching each girl on the shoulder to wake them up before heading into the boy's room.

I opened the door to greet blackness. I ran my hand along the wall until I came to a light switch. My hand lingered on it for a moment before I flicked it into the on position causing the boys to sit up and rub there eyes.

"Is it morning already?" Gazzy mumbled getting up and going straight into the bathroom.

Iggy was up and moving to the kitchen to start on breakfast as I left the room nodding at Fang as a greeting to which he nodded back. Wow, I'm starting to sound like Fang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So everyone is clear on the plan?" Max asked zooming past me to the front of the formation we had going. We had had breakfast and had just entered Alabama.

A chorus of nods came from everyone as we flew towards a forest very close to the Gamma institute that held Jake.

"We will get him back you know?" Max told me flying beside me as we got closer.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled as the wing ruffled my feathers. It was nearly time to put the plan into action.

As we got close to the forest we could see the building up close. It looked like a jail but I guess that was what it was in a way, but instead of the bad people behind bars, they were the ones putting the innocent in.

Well here we go. All of us spiralled down into the forest landing not to far from the gates but still far enough away they wouldn't have noticed. I started off in the direction of the gates but could only take one step before someone's hand was on my shoulder stopping me. I turned around.

"Max needs to ask you something before we go in." Fang said casually before letting go of my shoulder.

"The flock and I have decided we want to ask you, would you like to be a member of our flock family?" Max asked me. Everyone had grins on their faces except Fang because he doesn't do that type of thing.

"If Jake can too…then I'm in." I answered; no way would I join if Jake couldn't.

"Then let's do this thing."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	10. Nearly Kisses and Black Outs Galore

**Hey guys,**

**I'm in the writing mood so I'm taking advantage of it and am giving you another chapter. Review!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

"As soon as that guard turns around I want you to run through that door." Max whispered to us all who nodded. He turned around and we were off, I kicked him in the back and he was down for the count.

"You must kick really hard." Iggy said hearing him not get up again.

"Um, yah, let's go with that." I mumbled following them all through the door. I was such a liar.

We had got through a hole in the fence and snuck round to a door that went into the main building. As soon as I was in the door, the smell hit me. Antiseptic, everyone else stopped for a moment as it hit them too. This is where nightmares come from.

White tiles everywhere, it seemed like an endless nightmare that wouldn't end. Faint screaming could be heard. I shivered at the memories. We passed an experimentation room at which through the observing window I could see a dead half human half rabbit hybrid. They were all sick.

I listened to the thoughts around me searching for his familiar ones. Bingo!

"It's down this hall, take a left then a right then to the end of that hall, another left and then the third door on the right." My eyes that had closed as I was concentrating opened. He was here.

We stalked through the halls as carefully as we could, almost making no sound. We were just about to turn right into the next hall when I stopped causing the others too. I made a be silent motion before peeking round. Two scientists were talking in the hall. Not too much of a threat. With a flick of the hand they were out. No time to explain now.

I walked around the corner listening to the voices of the people in the building to make sure we weren't caught.

"What happened to them?" Nudge whispered looking at the two scientists sprawled on the floor.

"They just had a little shock to the system." I answered casually making her and everybody else confused but we couldn't talk too much or they would find us so they kept to themselves. As we passed the two guys I stole a set of their keys.

I counted down to the third door on the right. Here we go. I inserted the key into the lock turning it until I heard a click indicating it was unlocked. I took a deep breath pushing the door open silently.

The cell was like entirely white; it was like a storage closet but had a toilet and a boy sitting facing the back wall.

"Jake?" I called. His head whipped round to meet mine. I looked into his familiar chocolate brown eyes and I swear I nearly cried right then and there. He stood up as I stood there motionless, I nearly couldn't believe he was alive and standing right in front of me.

Disbelief clouded his eyes before his arms opened towards me. I ran into then hugging him to me as tightly as I could manage. My head was snuggled into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace.

It felt like we were standing there hugging for hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. I forgot where I was, all I could think about was how I was with Jake and the world didn't seem empty anymore.

Finally we pulled back slightly only to rest our foreheads together. I stared into his eyes watching an emotion I had very rarely seen in them, I couldn't place it but it always showed up when he looked at me.

One of Jake's arms was around me while the other stroked my hair.

"I missed you Jake, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I whispered to him, my eyes adverting down.

"Hey," Jake soothed using the hand that was stroking my hair to tip my chin up, "I missed you too and don't worry. I'll never let go of you now I've got you back."

I could feel his breath on my face and I knew our faces were getting closer. My eyes fluttered closed when-

"I get it, you missed each other now can you two love birds get a move on. We need to get out of here." A smiling Max was standing in the doorway. She had told the rest of the flock to get out and into the sky while she waited for us.

We pulled apart quickly.

"You couldn't have given us another minute?" I asked Max exasperated making my way to the door with Jake following.

Everything turned a horrible blood red shade as a blaring noise came from everywhere. The alarm had gone off; I didn't think it would be this easy.

"No." was her only reply.

I grabbed Jake's hand and started to run, luckily his leg was fixed by now or we would have some major problems. Max was just in front of us as we ran through the door to the outside. Footsteps could be heard following behind us. They were catching up.

We flung our wings out and took to the sky gaining altitude quickly. We weren't out of trouble yet. A bullet streamed by my head but luckily missed. Scientists streamed out the doors and tried to stop us to no avail.

We flew up where the others already were, we were almost up to the same height when a blinding light erupted from in the middle of our group and pushed me backwards through the air A tingling went through my body then everything went black.

**So…what did you think? Next comes my favourite chapter. Review to get a chapter quicker! **


	11. Gamma Tattoo Parlour

**Hey guys,**

**So how did you like the cliffy I left for you last chapter? A lot of you may be confused as to what happened but don't worry, it will all be clear soon! This is my favourite chapter out of all of them, it may not be written the best but from what happens in it makes it my favourite. If you want to see some awesome pics that I found that suit the flock and ally then go to, www(dot)max-dan-wiz(dot)/group/istory/forum/topics/the-missing-piece**

**And while you check out that it'd be cool if you could check out this blog if you are a Twi fan: www(dot)twiaddicts(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**S.B.H**

**Xoxox**

I groaned in pain as I rolled over onto my back. Wait, how am I on the ground, what was that light, where am I? Hundreds of thoughts ran through my mind as I blinked open my eyes and attempted to sit up. I failed. Once my eyes were fully open I took in my surroundings, I was back in a lab. That much was clear.

It was a cell just like the one I used to be in when I was last here but this time it was bigger as it had to hold eight bird kids. Max was sitting up leaning against the wall opposite to me while rubbing her temples in frustration; Fang was sitting next to her looking worried as he whispered things I couldn't hear but had a feeling were personal so I gave them some privacy.

I sat up slowly using the wall as a lever to pull myself up, they turned to look at me just as Jake groaned and sat up as well. The rest of the flock were lying peacefully on the ground asleep. I was weak but I felt stronger for some odd reason. I practically jumped on Jake and hugged him hard as he sat there shocked for a few moments; his arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer to him as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. His face was buried in my hair.

Suddenly a pair of small arms encircled Jake and I then another and another until it was all of the flock, even Fang was but that's just because Max had pulled him in. I laughed happily as Jake looked at all of the people around us confused.

"This is Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel," I introduced them to Jake, "and this Jake guys."

"So this is the famous Jake." Max said laughing at how I couldn't stop smiling and how I had finally stopped hugging him but refused to let go of his hand.

"Jacob," He corrected as he smiled slightly at them, "Only Ally calls me Jake."

"What happened? I mean did you see that whole explosion of light that happened? It was so cool, maybe the school did it or maybe-"

Nudge was cut off from her rambling by Iggy's hand which she bit and caused him to jump and start swearing like a sailor which in turn caused Max to glare and hit him over the back of the head. We all started laughing at that, even Fang chuckled slightly.

I was so happy I thought it might actually be possible to explode from it until of course I remembered where we were and feeling frustrated I let out a sigh of anger.

_Are you okay Al?_

Jakes thoughts drifted to me, I gave a slight nod that no one but him would notice to tell him yes.

"We do need to find out what happened though."

Max voiced her opinion and everyone turned to listen to her. My ankle was starting to ache so I looked down worriedly as the flock started voicing explanations. A small black tattoo was situated on the inside of my right ankle; it was a lightening bolt with a storm cloud. I gasped at the sight putting a hand to my mouth. The flock gathered round to see my ankle.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Gazzy asked innocently with a confused face.

"I-I don't know, it's just there."

I stuttered as I peered at it. I tried to get rid of it through shape shifting but it just came back again and again and again. When they say tattoos are permanent they mean it.

"I have one too!" I turned to look at Angel's ankle and sure enough there was a small black tattoo but this time it was a circle with a crescent moon and what looked like waves. The rest of us checked to see if they had one. Gazzy had a circle with a swirl in it, Nudge had a square with a big circle in it and a small square in the middle of the big circle, Iggy had a picture of fire but Max and Fang had the same one, it was the Zen sign.

"Do you have one Jacob?" Max asked as she saw him staring at his ankle, confusion covering face.

"Yes."

I never wanted to not hear his voice for more then a day ever again. He showed us the tattoo, it had a lot of circles and some squares but it didn't really look like anything I'd seen before.

Suddenly footsteps sounded outside the rubber door, yes rubber, because of my power they make everything covered in rubber so I can't just blow a hole in the wall or door. The door opened silently and in came a man I had seen a lot before, Mr Toad. His green skin shimmered in the pale light.

"Good to see you Ribbit, I see you've got rid of your eye patch. The black eye I gave you healed then."

He glared at me before opening his mouth to speak, "My name is Mr Toad and I am here to explain the small tattoos on your ankles."

"Well hop to it buddy, we don't have all day."

Sometimes I just crack myself up. He ignored my joke and kept talking which I found very rude I mean he could have at least said a snide comeback to me.

"The so called light you saw was caused by all of you meeting. It was programmed into all of you that if you all are within a close distance of each other that your final power will kick in. Each of your symbols means your element and is similar to your personality. If you figure out what the symbol means you can use your power whenever you want."

Mr Toad left the room quickly locking the door behind him, well that was random. I stared at my symbol as everyone soaked in the info.

"It looks like…it looks like weather."

The symbol glowed and the same tingling I had felt before the black out came back and spread through my body, it started at the top of my head. It felt kind of like shape shifting in a way. What was happening to me?!

3rd Person POV

Ally's hair started to transform first, it turned a light blue and was like blue lightening, it went down to about her knees and had a fringe that finished just above her eyes which were fully blue like her hair, no white, no pupil, just blue. A black headband was situated in her hair with ribbons on each side of it. She was pale white and you could see the electricity coming off her hands.

Her clothes had transformed into a black dress with a circular neck line, puff sleeves and went to mid thigh. She had black stocking socks that went to just under the dress and had a bow at the top of them, her shoes were black ballet shoes with the ribbons going slightly up her legs over the stockings. Overall Ally looked completely different.

Ally POV

Quickly I took a look in Max's mind and saw what I looked like, it was pretty cool actually. So this is what the scientists meant before.

"You should figure yours out too so that you can transform."

My voice wasn't different it just seemed to be a bit more lyrical and calm. We decided to go from youngest to oldest from now on because really I didn't know that would happen and also because the younger ones really wanted to so they gave us bambi eyes. Leaning over Angel's foot I examined the tattoo careful not too touch her because with all the electricity running through me I didn't want to shock her.

"What about water?"

"Water."

She repeated, the tattoo glowed like mine and she smiled widely as she realized it was working. Angel's hair turned green on top with dark blue on the ends and had two pony tails on the side. Her eyes were fully greenish blue and she was now wearing a white knee length dress that had layers and shimmered in the artificial light. She was also wearing ballet slippers with ribbons that went up her legs but hers were white.

Gazzy went next, "How about you try air?"

I'd be surprised if I was right a third time.

"Air."

The tattoo glowed and once again it worked. Gazzy's hair turned a whitish grey colour and his eyes turned a cloudy grey with no pupil. Even though all of our eyes had no proper pupils our vision enhanced even more. Gazzy's clothes turned into no shirt which was kind of weird, and white ripped denim shorts.

Next was Nudge. _Earth, _I thought to her. She jumped surprised then repeated what I had told her out loud. I didn't know how I knew what the symbols meant but I felt like I had seen them before. Maybe in someone's thoughts, I wasn't entirely sure.

Nudge's hair went short and straight plus was entirely dark green with whitish highlights; her eyes turned a mixture of dark and light green. Basically she was gorgeous. Slowly her old blood stained clothes turned into a Japanese styled jade dress with gold on it. She had gold sandals on her feet and a leaf on her head plus a gold head trinket.

Nudge smiled widely at her transformation but before she could open her mouth to speak Iggy slapped his hand over to which she glared at him until he moved his hand away.

"I was taking a precaution." Iggy shrugged.

"I'm not going to bother looking at yours because I have no doubt you'll be fire."

He felt the tattoo on his ankle and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah, it's fire."

Now out of all the transformations so far Iggy's hair had to be the coolest. His hair lit on fire but it wasn't like when someone lights hair on fire it was like his hair **was** fire, his eyes turned a dark red and if at all possible he turned slightly paler. He was now wearing a black shirt with a red fire pattern on it and red denim ripped shorts. What was with ripped shorts?

Max and Fang's was the same so I looked at them and laughed at the realization. They both looked at each other confused and were about to ask why I was laughing but I beat them to it.

"Max is light and Fang is dark."

Jake chuckled slightly behind me so I reached back and grabbed his hand to know that he definitely was still there, I think I might have died if he wasn't. Max's hair started changing to a platinum blond with golden streaks and her eyes turned to a golden colour. She was now wearing a white dress and gold ballet slippers. She seemed like light was surrounding her.

"Why do I have to get a dress?" She groaned while everyone snickered.

Fang's was definitely the funniest as he basically didn't change. His eyes turned all black and his hair seemed to change its style but it really looked very similar. The clothes he was wearing turned into dark grey jeans with a black t-shirt. This time instead of light he had darkness coming off of him, exactly the opposite of Max.

Last but not least was Jake; I looked at his tattoo worriedly. Out of all of them I knew this one the best.

"Aether, its Aether."

"What's Aether?" Jake asked me as he started to transform.

"Aether is everything and nothing all at the same time. It's like space kind of, its…creating in a way."

That is why I was worried, he was the most powerful but also the most dangerous. Jake's hair changed to white with grey streaks and his eyes were a twinkling black.

"Now we're like this…how do we get back?" Angel asked innocently staring at all of us.

Oh crap!

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I have written for this story so feel lucky. Review please!!!**


	12. Firework Finale

**Hey guys,**

**I bet you are wondering how will they turn back? Well…you have to wait for another chapter. Sorry, promise it will be in the next one. This chapter is more of a filler chapter so that is why it is kind of short but the next one will be one of the longest yet!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

My mouth opened and closed like a fish that had no air, if I flopped around on the floor and turned myself orangey gold then maybe people would think I was part fish. Angel had hit the nail right on the head with that question, a complete bull's eye.

I just wish we knew what the hell was going on, but the Toad didn't tell us much so we were stuck.

"First things first, we need to get out of here." Max was using her leader voice, her statement was true though, and if we didn't get out of here soon…we might be doomed.

_How could we get out of this?_ The room was rubber so I was out. No earth or water so Nudge and Angel are out. Iggy's fire wouldn't do much so that left three choices as to who could get us out of this hell hole. Max with light, Fang with dark, or Jake with aether.

I wasn't sure what to expect from aether but sudden thought struck me.

"Max, Fang, I think that you two can break us out." I smiled, my idea could definitely work and if not then nothing could help us.

"Max, if you can create an orb of light in your hands and if Fang can create an orb of darkness, you may be able to push them at the wall at the same time making them react with each other and BOOM! An explosion that breaks the wall, then we are home free." I explained slowly sometimes using hand gestures, by the end of it everyone was smiling.

All of us sat against the back wall huddled together as Max and Fang created light and dark orbs. We ducked our heads as they got ready.

Jake's arms came around me to protect me from the oncoming blast; I buried my head deep into his shoulder.

BANG!

The room shuddered and trembled, my ears rang and soot fell down all around us. I looked up from my Jake cocoon and saw a gigantic hole in the wall showing the promise of escape and a sky that meant freedom.

We were all still, completely silent…then we heard yelling and running. That's not good. Scrambling up onto our feet we ran for the hole and went through into the rising sun of the morning.

Spreading my wings I took off into the rays of sunlight spiralling into the never ending sky. This was a happy moment.

"What are you doing standing there! Get her back!" a voice yelled from down below. Happy moment over.

My eyes located a man with thick, short brown hair. He glared up at me as scientists ran around like headless chickens on crack. I glowered down at him.

"Whose that Ally?" Angel asked me.

"No one, he's a no one Angel." I wish he would drop dead.

"Bomb it." Max instructed the two pyromaniacs.

As I watched the bombs drop from their hands I took one more look at the mans cold eyes that were so very familiar to me.

"Where to now Max?" Gazzy asked innocently, trust evident in his blue eyes.

"I'm wherever Ally is." Jake said quietly as he coasted on an air current next to me.

"Well we will go where you guys go." I told the flock, hey, Jake let me choose.

Max closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them and changing direction slightly, us following.

"To my mums."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Back To Black

**Hey guys,**

**Exciting news! Next chapter is the epilogue but don't worry, there will be a sequel! I will announce the name for the sequel in the epilogue. A lot of exciting things are happening in the sequel so look forward to it. You won't be disappointed. **

**SBH**

**Xxx**

Back To Black

A house sat quietly beside the woods, the afternoon sun beat down on us from above as a heated breeze blew us forward. We circled down into the small backyard and waited patiently as Max went up and knocked on the door.

Jake and I had had very bad experiences when it came to parents so we did not know if we could trust Max's mum, only time will tell. A kind looking woman, Hispanic with brown hair and tired eyes opened the door wide. Her hand rose to her mouth before she took a step up to Max and embraced her in a motherly hug.

Max hugged her mother back straight away. _Do not cry, do not cry._ I heard from Max's mind. A girl of about thirteen came outside, saw Max and hugged her too. Soon everyone was hugging each other in greeting, then they saw us. The two loners standing awkwardly near the tree line ready to take off at a moments notice.

I felt Jake's hand envelop mine, I squeezed back nervously.

"Um, hi?" I said timidly, what a word to describe a girl who could kill someone in a second flat without as much as a flick of the wrist.

The lady smiled and so did the girl,

"Who are your friends Max?"

"Mum, Ella, this is Ally and Jacob," Max told them while pointing at us each in turn, "They are a part of the flock now. They are just like us."

Curiosity burned in their eyes though they said nothing. Curiosity was what turned us into what we are, curiosity killed the cat indeed.

"It's very nice to meet you both; I'm Valencia Martinez or as the kids call me, Dr M. This is my other daughter Ella."

We both nodded not saying anything, a man stood in the shadows of the door. I instantly recognized him, he sold Jake and I to Gamma. I saw the pictures.

My hair flared more than it was already, quickly my hand let go of Jake's as electricity flowed through me stronger then usual. We were all still in elemental form not knowing how to turn back.

"You know him." My voice was tinged with anger.

"Yeah, biologically he's my dad but he isn't technically my dad." Max told me slightly confused.

Jeb stepped out into the light so that everyone could see him.

"It's great to see that you both survived," great conversation starter I thought wryly.

"We can't say the same." Jake was enraged and I couldn't blame him.

Jeb sighed upset, well he could go die for all I care.

"Do you want to know how to change back or not?"

This peaked my interest but I didn't show it on my face, I just replied simply,

"Yes."

"To change back you must say what element you are in Greek. Do any of you know Greek?" He questioned.

Everything clicked now, that was why I recognised the symbols. As a young kid the white coats didn't give us any education but for some reason they taught me Greek and at one point I had seen those symbols.

"I know Greek. Max's is, Φως. Fang's is, Σκοτάδι. Iggy's is, φωτιά. Nudge's is γη. Gazzy's is αέρα. Angel's is νερό. Jake's is Αιθήρ. And mine is καιρός." I told each person and ending with me starting to change back to normal.

Now the scientists teaching me Greek made a hell of a lot of sense. Everyone said theirs in turn and eventually we were all back to our normal selves.

"It's time for me to leave now, I'll see you all soon." Jeb told us exiting quickly.

"I certainly hope not." That earned me a glare from him as he left.

"Well, why don't we head on inside and have some lunch. Then you can catch Ella and me up." Dr M suggested cheerfully smiling at us all.

Best idea all day.

**Sooo??? Did you like it? I hope so. It was a bit longer. Next is the epilogue which I have already written but needs to be typed up and then we are well on our way to the sequel. I am happy to announce that there will be at least a threequel to this story BUT there is a big twist which you will find out after the sequel! REVIEW!**


	14. The Missing Piece

**Hey guys,**

**The epilogue, I thought it would take a lot longer to get here. It's a sad moment but a happy one because now I can start working on the sequel! I will post an authors note up after this chapter announcing the name to the sequel once it is up. Enjoy!**** SHAME HOLLY LOLLY, I FINISHED MY STORY BEFORE YOU DID!**

**SBH**

**Xxx**

THE MISSING PIECE

I looked around the room at my new found family; we were having dinner in the lounge as the dining room was far too small for all of us. I knew that he was still alive even though they had dropped the bomb. He wants me back too much.

_Are you going to tell her?_

_Yes Angel._

_When?_

_Tonight._

Angel and Jake's mind conversation stopped suddenly. What on earth were they talking about? I guess I won't know unless he slips up.

A proper Hispanic meal had been made by Dr M to welcome the flock back. It felt like everything in the world was good, even if it only lasted for a few hours I would be happy.

A small smile played at my lips as I pushed some food round my plate while listening to the chatter in the room.

_Ally?_ Jake called to me through his thoughts.

_What's up Jake? _I answered happily.

_Can we go for a walk?_

_Now?_

_Yeah._

_Okay._ I was suspicious already.

We both stood at the same time, almost in sync. This caused heads to swivel and in a matter of a second everyone was looking at us.

"We're just gonna go for a walk, thanks for dinner Dr M." Jake announced in his quiet voice before heading for the back door and out into the night.

"Yeah, thanks! It was great!" I agreed nodding my head while walking out the door to join Jake.

The moon was shining down on us from the black void of the night sky; it illuminated our way through the trees. Slowly we walked through the woods, eventually stopping as we came upon a glistening stream.

The night was silent other than the trickling of the stream. Neither of us said a thing, each waiting for the other to go first.

"So much has changed." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself as a breeze came past chilling me to the core.

"I mean, I don't' know who I am anymore." I explained hugging myself tighter.

"I know who you are, you're the same girl I met when we were two, and you're the same girl that I know and love."

I smiled slightly and bumped shoulders with him playfully. I laughed quietly shaking my head.

"What's so funny Al?" Jake's curiosity was evident.

"This whole elements thing is crazy." I answered him.

"We were meant to be together." His voice whispered right into my air now making a shiver spread through me.

Slowly I turned to face him; Jake's dark eyes stared down into mine. The proximity caused my heart to beat faster than usual. I knew he wasn't talking about the catalyst.

His right hand reached up to cup my cheek while his left arm wrapped around my waist tightly.

"We're each others missing piece."'

My heart soared as he pressed his lips to mine.

**Awww, cute aye? Review please! =]**


	15. The Sequel!

**Hey guys,**

**The sequel is up! There is a link to it on my page so please go check it out! It is called: Eternal Love and Killer Seduction!**

**SBH**

**xxxoxxx**


End file.
